


Nous venons en paix

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Comedy, First Contact, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Thème imposé : « Rencontre avec des extra-terrestres »





	Nous venons en paix

La voie s'étirait au devant de la voiture, uniquement éclairée par la clarté lunaire — nul besoin des phares, l'ordinateur aux commandes sachant parfaitement où était la route et où il se situait. Une mélodie légère emplissait l'habitacle, de simples accords d'ambiance, loin des succès populaires : la journée avait été longue, pénible, et Daleon était plus que ravi d'enfin s'éloigner des centres urbanisés et de traverser la partie la plus reculée, la plus inhabitée (ou, plus prosaïquement, la plus ennuyeuse) du continent. La végétation l'entourait, bruissant faiblement dans l'obscurité, leur feuillage à peine discernable. Enfin, il pouvait se permettre de se détendre. Laisser derrière lui un chef envahissant, des dossiers s'empilant, des collègues agaçants. La somnolence guettait.

Daleon venait de s'endormir lorsqu'une intense lueur trancha les quelques nuages nocturnes. Se sentant instantanément réveillé, mû par une curiosité née d'un paysage identique à l'infini, il ordonna aux systèmes de bord de zoomer sur l'objet. Le pare-brise se flouta quelques instants, et la vue de la chaussée fut remplacée par un paysage d'étoiles, rapidement masqué par l'incommensurable brillance d'un projectile incandescent. _Une étoile tombante ?_ , se demanda-t-il, avant de se raviser : l'intrus, bien loin d'accélérer comme le ferait un bolide céleste, semblait ralentir — que sa chute était contrôlée. Qu'il cherchait à se poser.

La curiosité de Daleon vacilla. Se poser ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien vouloir se poser ? Et où ? L'ordinateur se passa des hésitations et déduisit que la route constituait le seul terrain plan. Alors que la boule de feu devenait de plus en plus grosse et que sa luminosité se rapprochait à chaque instant, il freina brusquement en un crissement pneumatique. Surpris par la soudaineté de l'arrêt, Daleon heurta le tableau de bord, et c'est en se massant le devant du crâne qu'il observa les derniers instants de cette incongrue manœuvre.

La lumière devint insoutenable. Le pare-brise tenta de s'opacifier — en vain, forçant Daleon à se masquer les yeux. Un rugissement sourd, plus ressenti qu'entendu, faisait trembler le sol, noyant les alertes de l'ordinateur. La porte, sous le contrecoup des vibrations, sembla s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Le froid nocturne, mordante, s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Aveuglé par le flamboiement qui filtrait à travers ses doigts, désorienté et assourdi par le grondement, sa curiosité ayant depuis longtemps été remplacée par un intense effroi, il trébucha hors de véhicule en une tentative de fuite désespérée. Ironie cosmique, c'est au moment précis où il chût dans la mousse que l'étrange visiteur cessa toute activité.

Une éternité, un instant s'écoula avant que Daleon n'eût assez de courage pour lancer un regard hors du tapis de plantes sur lequel il se terrait. Cieux ! L'apparition était d'une laideur ! Il s'agissait probablement d'un aérodyne de quelque sorte, mais tout à son propos semblait anormal. Comme si le concepteur n'avait jamais entendu parler de pénétration dans l'air. Comme si le dessinateur n'avait jamais suivi un seul cours d'histoire de l'art. Comme si l'automate de manufacturation avait été ivre. Comme si…

L'enchaînement de ces comparaisons peu flatteuses cessa abruptement, coupé par le sifflement de vérins. Une trappe s'ouvrait sur le flanc de l'engin. Pire, quelque chose — quelqu'un ? — en descendait. La respiration de Daleon se coupa un instant. À côté de la grotesque caricature de personne descendant pataudement la coupée, l'amalgame hasardeux de métal qui avait atterri semblait digne d'un musée. Cette… créature devait porter une sorte de scaphandre, au vu des divers indicateurs de couleur clignotant régulièrement sur ce qui lui servait de poitrail, mais même cette épaisse tenue ne pouvait masquer l'inhérente anormalité de son anatomie. Comment cet être difforme pouvait-il se mouvoir, avec si peu de membres ? Comment pouvait-il utiliser des objets ou un panneau de contrôle, avec si peu d'appendices ? L'anomalie de la nature parvint finalement au bas de sa rampe, et s'y arrêta un instant. Le globe posé à son sommet pivota vers le bas, comme s'il voulait observer la mousse. Il marcha dessus après une brève hésitation, et se stoppa derechef. Ce même globe pivota à nouveau, cette fois horizontalement, en un mouvement d'observation des alentours.

Le visiteur repéra Daleon sans aucune difficulté, le couvert de la mousse n'étant que très relatif : le mouvement de rotation cessa immédiatement, pointant hélas vers son abri. Juste au dessus d'une sorte de symbole composés de traits rouges et blancs accompagnés d'un quart bleu, la face avant du globe glissa, s'ouvrit, révélant… Daleon cru rendre son déjeuner, ou partir en hurlant, voire les deux en même temps. La créature n'avait qu'une touffe de poils d'un marron repoussant au sommet de ce qui ne pouvait être que son occiput, à en juger par les divers organes de vision et de respiration. Sa bouche — était-ce seulement sa bouche ? — s'ouvrit — définitivement la bouche, avec tous ces crocs étincelants ! — et un son en sorti. Il lui fallut quelques moments pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un son, mais bien d'une phrase. L'alien parlait son langage !

« N'ayez crainte, sentient autochtone ! Nous nous appelons ‘humains’, et nous venons des ‘États-Unis d'Amérique’ dans la paix et la fraternité ! »


End file.
